This invention relates to two-part type modified-acrylic adhesives having excellent storage stabilities.
Recently, modified acrylic adhesives have been used as structural adhesives. The adhesives of this type are two-part non-mixture type systems; upon application, immediately before bonding, a primer containing a curing accelerator is coated on the surface of one adherend and a main adhesive is coated on the surface of the other adherend followed by rubbing the adherends against each other and setting them. The adhesives of this type have excellent characteristic in that they are good in workability because no mixing is required, are set in a short time at room temperature, are applicable to wide range of adherends, and provide excellent adhesion strengths. That is, such adhesives have good workability and rapid curing property comparable with conventional cyanoacrylate adhesives, and also exhibit a stronger adhesion strength than conventional epoxy adhesives. The present inventors, however, have noted that the adhesives of this type have defects in that they are inferior in storage stability to anaerobic adhesives because they contain a large amount of less anaerobic acrylic monomers and in that they are very readily gelled in the presence of an elastomer. Therefore, these adhesives often cause troubles such as increase in viscosity and gelling when stored at a high temperature, especially at 30.degree. C. or higher for a short period of time, which has been a large obstacle in uses because of a short shelf life after shipment. This tendency is marked in the two-part systems and particularly in the system containing an organic peroxide.
For eliminating the above-mentioned defects, there have been used radical polymerization inhibitors such as hydroquinone, p-benzoquinone, hydroquinone monomethyl ether and the like. But the effects thereof are not always satisfactory. As shown in Table 10 below, the storage stability is increased when the amount of such an inhibitor added is increased, but setting time is retarded with the increase of the inhibitor, leading to decrease in the adhesion strength.
After intensive researches on two-part type modified-acrylic adhesives having good storage stabilities as well as excellent adhesion properties, the present inventors have unexpectedly found that, although such properties can not be achieved by the use of ordinary polymerizate inhibitors, the following composition according to the present invention containing a salt of certain metals exhibits marked stabilization without imparing the adhesion property. The present invention has been thus accomplished.